Machine vision and display techniques, such as simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM), augmented reality (AR), and virtual reality (VR), often rely on the identification of objects within the local environment of a device through the analysis of imagery of the local environment captured by the device. To support these techniques, the device frequently includes hardware to identify a pose (a position and orientation) of the device. However, conventional techniques for identifying a device pose typically take a relatively significant amount of time, thereby limiting the utility and effectiveness of the machine vision techniques. For example, a relatively long delay in identifying the device pose can cause a mismatch between the actual pose of the device and displayed AR or VR content. In turn, this mismatch can cause a user of the device to experience disorientation or discomfort.